One Choice for Another
by Crinity Bast
Summary: Sisters or life?
1. A Simple Bash

Diane, a white witch, a hunter of those leeches that stole her sister, a woman in her early 20's, once innocent lost in a dark world. She wakes to the dawning sun after a night of vigorous fighting. Her apartment small but she's not there that often so it doesn't matter. Quickly, Diane, gets out of bed a walks to the vanity against the far wall, she looks into the eyes of the reflection in the mirror and seems to ask it, "Who are you?" Her face stained by back eyeliner, her lips pail, and her hair black and long enough to reach the ground. For a few more minutes she continues to stare into the mirror, questioning herself, her life, her purpose. With that task failing she decides to take a shower and get ready for yet another day of pointless searching of her sister. She climbs into the shower and thinks of past days when her sister was with her, she stands in the warm water thinking of the days were they would sit and talk or chant together, when they could confide in one another, when they were still innocent and pure.  
  
After drying off Diane dresses in a black shirt that shows a nice amount of cleavage and her belly piercing, black pants that fit nicely to her smooth figure, and black boots, she pulls her hair up into a bun and uses a short decorative dagger to hold it in place, Diane redoes her make up, black Egyptian eyeliner that makes her seem more catlike and crimson lipstick to add the only color in her life. Now for the jewelry and weapons, a dagger for each boot, short sword concealed on the back and a spring loaded dagger on her right wrist, she guilds each finger with a silver ring, or two, 20 bangles on her left wrist and a sterling Ankh around her neck. Diane hesitated while putting on her necklace, as though she was remembering something about it. Once she was fully dressed she looked into the mirror once more with certain sadness in her eyes. Then she left, throwing on a black trench coat to conceal the sword on her back, she grabs her sunglasses and keys then runs out of her apartment, not even bothering to lock the door.  
  
Downstairs a black convertible is waiting for Diane; she jumps in and starts the car, puts her sunglasses on and drives off, just a few points over the speed limit. First stop is Starbucks, a girls has to have her pick me up in the morning. At the door of the Starbucks Diane pauses and sees a huge group of people waiting for there coffee, "grrr" she thinks to herself and walks into the group of humans working carefully not to make any contact with any of them, except for that one cute guy in the corner.  
  
Finally, Diane gets her Mocha and out of the crowded shop after ten minutes. She jumps back into her car and speeds down the street. She doesn't know where she's going yet but is sure to find a place. Then she sees it, a group of people walking towards a café, all dressed in black, black hair, black eyes, and unnaturally pale skin. Diane pulls into the parking lot and fallows them at a distance the sit near the wall in the back of the restaurant. She sits at the bar close enough to hear their conversation but not close enough to be suspicious. One of the girls in the group gets up to go the restroom, so Diane fallows. In the restroom the girl seems totally oblivious to Diane, but Diane can tell the she is a weak vampire perhaps just a blood bond. Then when the girl was washing her hands she carelessly let her sleeve slide up revealing her wrist showing the markings of Nikolas. Diane had an evil grin on her face when she saw them and walked from the bathroom to the bar once again. She memorized the faces of the other members at the table and found someone familiar. He seemed to be the leader of the group so Diane decided that would be the best person to seduce. After a few minutes he got up from the table and sat at the bar beside Diane, he was relatively strong but probably couldn't sense that Diane was a witch. Diane gave the man a sweet, innocent, yet seductive smile. He picked up the bait and he was hers, Diane had always had a gift for seducing men, and women in some cases but that kind of creped her out a little. She began speaking to the man, small talk mostly but she was able to get an invitation to a bash tonight. "Score!" she thought, as she walked out of the restaurant and the man returned to his table.  
  
Diane Drove home a tried to get a few more hours sleep before she went to the bash.  
  
She woke up around nine o'clock and went straight for the car to go to her bash. It was in an older house in a residential area, all of the windows were covered and a vampiric aura radiated from the whole area making Diane a bit nauseous. Diane walked to the door as smoothly as possible she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, after a couple minutes a young girl answered the door she led Diane into the main hall to see about 100 people dancing and kissing and having a great time. But the aura was as thick as pea soup. 


	2. An Interesting Encounter

Inside the house it seemed that no one seemed to be aware that Diane was a witch, at least not yet. These were definitely Nikolas's fledging inside the house the vampires had no reluctance to show there 'markings'. Many of the vampires were with humans that seemed to be enjoying there time at the party, not knowing the fate that is waiting for them. Another witch was at the party but Diane wasn't able to quiet reach her. Diane found a weak vampire and he just happened to be the most attractive one there. She played the innocent role until it was about to make her sick, then she attempted to find Nikolas once again, unsuccessful though, she doubted he would be there anyways. So since it was a quarter till 12 she decided to make her way to the door, tonight wasn't the night she wanted to be killed.  
  
Diane left with an invitation to the next bash; she jumped into her car, threw a last pitying glance to the house of damned and drove away looking to find a way to escape her life. She found herself in a club called, Le Shiendo. She danced until dawn when her legs were numb. Though dancing was her only real escape it just didn't seem to eliminate the thoughts that went back to the now dead humans that lost there lives, and her sister, who received worse. She decided that she should sleep if she planned on killing the bastards at Nikolas's party latter tonight.  
  
After a few hours Diane wakes with the setting of a burning sun, her apartment stained with colors that are thrown about by a star shaped prism hanging on her window. Diane cringed at the sight of all the color and instantly closed her window, abolishing the light and color that was filling her domicile. Quickly, Diane dressed and went to her kitchen and devoured a beer, perhaps the lack of inhibitions will deplete the pity she feels towards those leeches. The bash wouldn't start till 9ish so Diane decided that a little clubbing was in order, more alcohol was defiantly her goal right now.  
  
In a short skirt and a sheer black shirt revealing her silver bra, Diane entered a crowded and noisy bar filled with vampire and humans alike, it was dangerous for her to be there but she loved the adrenaline rush. Las Noches was filled with mirrors instead of walls, and flashing lights creating the illusion of a dream that made Diane tempestuous and full of a seducing attitude. Though the pure aura of the room made her dizzy she was able to dance and seduce a couple humans to do her every whim. Then she saw him, the one who changed her sister, the man who could have taken any one on this planet but stole her sister, the one who filled Diane with so much rage she couldn't express it.  
  
Everyone in the club was gone in Diane's eyes all she saw was him, his black hair cascading around his shoulders, his eyes almost endless, he just sits at the bar appearing oblivious to all of his surrounding. He was drinking some sort of liquid, in this bar it was probably deadly to any human who tempted to drink it, which was why he did. Diane walked to the bar, her glare fixed on him, though he was yet to notice her he probably felt her aura and just ignored the fact that she was there, he never did care for humans, or vampires. Even though Diane had a cast a spell on herself to hide the hints of witch in his aura she knew he was strong enough to break through it.  
  
Practically standing on his shoes Diane spat the word, "Raine." So much disgust and defiance filled her voice; it was as if she couldn't stand even being near him. "Where's my sister, Raine?" Raine looked into her eyes as if this was all a silly little game and asked, "Why do you wish to know?" The words made Diane's skin go cold and her eyes practically fill with tears, but she had the inability to cry, "She's my sister Raine, whether she is changed or not she is still my sister. I need her in my life whether she is vampire or witch I need her." With a cynical laugh Raine leans towards Diane's neck and mumbles, "Well I need a good glass of blood, wish to donate?" In one quick second Diane sends out a wave of energy towards the spring-loaded dagger on her wrist sending it into her hand. She lifts it to her right fore arm and slices through her skin, deep crimson blood begins to flow from the wound sending the scent of her witch blood through the club making every vampire in the area know she was there and crave her. "If this is what you want take it Raine, you know I would give it all up for my sister." She declares, her lips trembling with every word. "You wish to die, don't you?" Raine rubs his hand across the cut and looks at it. He slowly licks the blood off his hand and looks to the witch. "Why is it you have a death wish if you desire to see your sister yet one more time?"  
  
Diane's mind was racing with questions, why did she want to die so much, her life has always been find her sister or die. Perhaps she always new that her sister was gone for good and that the only place where she would find an eternity, would be the after life. Staring into Raines eyes Diane could not answer her own questions or his. Raine looks around the room to all the vampires gawking at the generous slice that is flowing with blood. He sends out a wave of power, warning them all to keep back. "If I am not see my sister again what would be the point of existing?" she finally whispered as a resolution to answer the questions hanging in her mind. "Who says you won't? One thing is for sure, if you do something as stupid as that again, you sure as hell won't see her. I'd make sure of it." He said disgustedly. "Would you really let your loves sister die?" Diane asks sarcastically with a laugh, attempting to hide her fear. The vampires around them stare at Diane's wound, the blood now covering her arm and flowing into a small puddle on the floor, it looks as if she's hit a major artery. The loss of blood starts to occur to her, as she becomes a bit dizzy, and almost stumbles over. "So Raine, are you going to give me the information I want or not?" Diane tries to cover her weakness of blood loss with attitude. Raine quickly grabs Diane's arm and licks the blood from the wound. "I don't know...would I?" Diane's knees give out from under her once Raine lets go and she looks to him from the floor. He grins and turns around, his long, raven black hair swirls around his face making it dream like. "If you wish not to die now, then go and heal. I'll tell her you have been searching for her. If you're as not incompetent as you seem, then you will not come back here pulling something like this again. But I assure you, your beloved sister shall return here." "And why should I trust you?" Diane says as she uses the bar to get up on her weak legs. She defiantly stares at him, knowing that she can't fight now, but trying to make him stay longer so she has more time to regain strength before she has to attempt an escape. "I wish her no harm, physically or emotionally. I can see that she still loves you...deep inside herself. But that doesn't mean that I won't kill you if you try anything." Raine turns back around and looks at the witch as she attempts to get up, weak, helpless. The two seem to have a stare down for a few minutes until Raine muttered, "I never thought I would've seen a Daughter of Bast so helpless...does finding your sister mean that much to you?" Diane paused in hearing her mother's name, something inside broke. "You know it does Raine, I have to find her." A tear rolled down her cheek, Diane immediately wiped it away, accidentally covering her face with blood. Raine puts his hand lightly on Diane's shoulder and whispers in her ear "You owe me. And you damned well better remember that." Raine and Diane disappear into Diane's apartment. He lets go of her and steps back a few feet. In an instant he is gone and a black rose slowly falls to the floor where he stood. Attached to it is a note that reads, "Do not find her, for she will find you." On the opposite side, a small note is written. "As I walk alone down the deserted road, the full moon rising into the starlit sky, I wonder to myself why God allows me to exist as I am." "Thanks Raine." Diane lets out with her last ounce of energy and then collapses onto her bed. As the sun rises she falls into a deep slumber. 


	3. An Old Friend

Diane suddenly wakes practically jumping out of her bed, an aura fills her room, one of a vampire, or a witch, or...  
  
Still wearing the weapons from the previous night, Diane draws the sword concealed on her back and begins to walk towards the stairs that lead into her kitchen she cautiously walks down, keeping her back to the wall. Her senses more aware then a cat. Once at the bottom of the stairs Diane can see a black jaguar parked in front of her apartment. Diane the proceeds to the living room where she finally sees who has intruded into her house. "What the hell are you doing in my house!?!" Diane questions the stranger half happy to see him though furious over the break in. "Hey Diane." he says casually, "I see you still sleep with your weapons." The old friends' embraces, which made Diane a bit uncomfortable for this man was obviously a vampire. "Kris, what are you doing here?" A sadness wiped over his face, "I heard what you did Diane, you can't keep risking your life like this!" "And what would you want me to do?" Diane asks not wanting an answer, "I can't just sit around waiting to die like a weak little human. I need my sister, Kristopher." After saying this Diane goes to her kitchen and drinks a beer. Kris fallows her and gently places his hands on her shoulders and tells her, "What are you going to do when you find her? She's changed, she doesn't need you anymore." Kristopher forces Diane to turn around and look into his eyes, his dark eyes. "She's gone Diane, let her go." he whispers. "NO!" Diane screams pushing Kristopher away from her, she runs to the bottom of the stairs picks up the sword and stands in a fighting position. Diane stares into Kristopher's eyes, knowing he is right, she lets out a sigh and turns the blade to a resting position on her shoulder, "Then maybe I should just do away with myself and let her be with her new 'love'."  
  
Kristopher speaks to Diane in her mind, "Don't do this; you do have an alternative you know." He sends a wave of energy towards Diane; it throws the sword to the floor and her back against the banister of the stairs. "I could make you one of them, the witches have already shunned you for trying, why don't you do it? Become a vampire, be immortal with me, with your sister, you can be together like before, all you have to do is die." 


	4. Last Time

Kristopher leans into Diane's neck and kisses her scarred bite marks; he then takes the tip of his tongue and slides it ever so gently down Diane's collarbone. He takes his left hand and outlines the form of Diane's shape with his fingertips; the he elongates his nails like a cat and makes an incision right beside his own jugular. Seeing the blood makes Diane's body tingle with excitement, Kristopher collects some blood on his finger and paints it onto Diane's lips, she licks it away, its taste so sweet, so perfect, and she wants more. Diane automatically leans forward and licks away some of the blood then bites down on Kristopher's neck and drinks his ambrosia blood. Then suddenly Kristopher disappears, Diane falls to the floor catching herself just before her skull hits the tile floor. It takes her a second to realize what has happened, her blood pumping with vampire blood, she wants to kill. Diane lets out an angry scream, "KRISTOPHER!" she was furious that he is tempting her like this. But she was glad to taste blood again, she stands and picks up her sword and re-sheaths it and leaves the apartment.  
  
Outside there's a black rose strung through steering wheel of her car, attached is a drawing from Kristopher, it is a drawing of two woman one dressed in white carrying a book and the other in black carrying a sword. Diane throws the drawing and rose into the passenger seat of the car and drives away.  
  
The sun is setting and the air a bit cold when Diane pulls into the parking lot of a townhouse community, she parks in front of a house that looks out of place, it's newly painted, all of the plants outside seem to have been newly planted, and there is no sign of current residence. Smoothly, Diane walks to the front door and tries to open it, when finding that it is locked se takes a pin from her hair and picks the simple lock. Inside smells of drying paint and new carpet. The windows are all covered in plastic and not a single piece of furniture clutters the room. Diane sits on the stairs facing the door and lights a candle that she brought from the car. The flame flickers as a soft breeze breaks through an open window, shadows bounce from wall to wall and Diane remembers the last time she was there. Diane was sitting in the middle of the living room, lamps and mirrors broken, a vase of roses shattered on the floor the rooms' furniture destroyed and Diane's shirt littered with blood. She rocks back and forth, a candle in her hand and a gas can beside her, she picks up the gas can and pours it's contents all over the house then drops the candle igniting the area, and walks out not giving it a second glance. The memory seems to haunt Diane, but there is no way to escape it. Diane sits in the dark room for a couple of minutes until she feels an aura outside the door. Immediately she could tell it was the aura of her sister, Diane blows out the candle and climbs to the top of the stairs. She perches herself there and watches the door intently, waiting, watching, waiting. The person outside jiggles the door knob only to find it locked. Then a power burst occurs and Diane's sister is inside, Diane changes positions and watches from between the railing on the stair banister. Deju, Diane's sister, sits on the floor acting as if her head were about to burst, then she begins to swat back and forth in a trance.  
  
After about five minutes Deju stands and looks up at the banister, where Diane is sitting, "What do you want Diane?" she asks with a bit of annoyance in her voice. Diane stands and leans on the banister, "My sister" she replies. "She died." Deju says as if nothing could make her care about anything. Hearing this Diane climbs to the top of the banister, standing on the rail she says, "Then perhaps I should die as well," She looks as if she may jump. "Why?" Deju asks with out any emotion in her voice. "Life is boring." Diane responds, "And lonely." "Do you not still hunt vampires?" Deju asks with a confused look on her face. "Not since Jennifer died" she says and lowers herself to sitting on the rail. Casually, Deju walks to the bottom of the staircase and sits on the last step. "Why not?" Deju asks a bit confused. "What's the point?" Diane shrugs. Deju begins to stare at the floor and then up to Diane, "Hunting my kind was just what we did. I thought you would continue when I was gone." Diane lets out a slight laugh, and jumps off the stairs, using her powers to slowly lower herself, "When you were gone, my will for life was gone, you and Tristin were my life, and I lost both of you, so I stopped doing everything." Slowly Diane walked to the middle of the room and sat, just like in the vision she had seen.  
  
"Look," Deju looks at Diane, "Jennifer has died and now I am Deju. One hundred years of being the creature that I have become, whatever that is, has changed me a lot. Deju Nyte is a much different person the Jennifer Dien." Diane stands quickly and faces Deju, "And what if I am to become Laisé?" she forcefully says. Still staring at Diane Deju asks, "What are you trying to get at?" "Kristopher has offered me a choice," she says with a sad look upon her face. "To die like a weak human or live as a beautiful powerful creature." Diane unsheathes a dagger from her boot and cuts herself across the hand, "I may live twice the lifetime of these humans, but I will still die just like them." Deju stands and shifts her wait from one foot to another. And resolutely says, "And be what I am? A witch and vampire rolled into one?" Diane gives Deju an odd look, "You say that like it's a bad thing." Deju sighs, "it's not a bad thing; just different." she pauses," Being a vampire is a life altering occurrence. As I said, I am nothing like I was before. I don't want you to do something you'd regret." Deju saying this infuriates Diane, her blood feels like it is boiling and her nails begin to dig into her hands, "Since when do you know what I will regret?" she practically screams at Deju. "You say Jennifer is dead but you just proved that she is alive. Even Raine thinks so." Diane walks up to Deju her face an inch from Deju's, "You're afraid of me. You're afraid of what I will become if I am Laisé. You're afraid of you sister. That is why you say that the half that still loves me is dead." Deju continues looking into Diane's eyes and says, "I am afraid of nothing and no one, least of all you. Perhaps part of me does still love you but that part is close to dead. As for me knowing what you'll regret, you're right; I don't know and as out Mother has said, 'what side you choose to be on is up to you. Vampire is my choice. You do what you want." Diane thinks for a moment looking down at the floor listening to the silence of the room, "Well I'll make things easy for you. I'm out of your life, Diane is dead." She looks at Deju one last time then walks out of the apartment, jumps into her car and drives home. She throws her jacket on the floor and falls asleep on her couch. 


	5. Laise is Awakened

Diane wakes about five minutes after she fell asleep, her hands shaking and her stomach is churning. She curls up into a ball and replays the night's activities over and over in her head. It seems almost like she is watching a movie, like it never really happened, as if she can go find her sister and everything will be all right, well back to normal anyways. Although Diane knew that could never happen. After about the fifth time going through her little movie Diane sits up and stares at the crumpled jacket on the floor, she relinquishes the sword from her back and sets it quietly on her coffee table. "My life is over," she whispers to herself, "I don't deserve life."  
  
Reaching towards the ceiling, Diane cracks her back, "Ooo." she says, "that felt good." Snickering she reaches for the phone and punches in a couple of numbers. "Kristopher?" she asks the person on the other line. "I want to die." She tells Kristopher then hangs up the phone and runs to her room, suddenly full of energy. Diane jumps into the shower and turns the water as hot as it will go. Her hair falls down covering her naked body; she smothers her body in a white lather of lilac scented soap, and washes her hair with a rose shampoo. Her nostrils fill with the sweet scents and her whole body relaxes. While rinsing her body Diane begins to sing, her voice sweet and sounds like a nightingale. As soon as she is free of soap Diane jumps out of the shower, she looks into her vanity mirror, it is covered with steam. Diane wipes away the steam and her naked body reflects back at her. Water drips from her whole body and flows over the beautiful tattoos that guild her skin. The reflected face unexpectedly saddens a bit; Diane brings her left hand to her neck and lightly touches the scarred bite marks. She drags her hand down from her neck in between her breasts where she outlines her dragon tattoo. Her hand reaches the end of the dragon and she continues to drag it downward, to her hip, her hand joins with the tattoo of an ankh. The ankh is drawn in silver and has two charms on it representing her and her sister connected together through life. Diane drags her nail through the symbol representing her, not hard enough to break skin but a mark shows.  
  
The mirror begins to fog over again; the reflected woman sighs and goes to her closet to take out a long silky black garb. She slips it on over her still wet body, the fabric clings to her naked hips and its low neck presents her unbound breasts. Her necklace hangs perfectly in the center of her neck and dress. Inside a small box is a vile in which Diane retrieves, she applies a blue liquid to her neck and wrists, and a sweet scent fills the room. "Yummy."  
  
Then the aura of the room changes, a huge smile embellishes Diane's face as she spins around to see Kristopher standing behind her. "Merry Meet." Diane greets him and bows lowly, the slits on the skirt of her dress split apart and show Diane's strongly formed legs. "Now don't go all witchy on me here. A simple kiss is all I ask for." Kristopher picks Diane up and presses his lips against hers then his tongue parts her lips. His taste is so sweet Diane becomes weak; her knees would have given in had she been standing.  
  
Kristopher kisses Diane again on the lips then on the cheek, and then moves to her neck. He runs his tongue along her scars and slightly nibbled on her neck. Diane leans her head back, her heartbeat raced and her veins pulsated. Her hands run through Kristopher's hair and massage his neck. Slowly Kristopher lowers Diane to the floor, he kisses her softly and then stares into her eyes, his hands slowly slide up Diane's sides and onto her shoulders. His fingers begin to entangle them selves in the straps holding on Diane's dress. He brings them down to her elbows and drops them; the dress descends past her waits, beyond her knees, all the way to the floor. Once again Diane stands exposed in her chamber.  
  
Diane gives Kristopher a seductive glance and runs her hands along the inseam of his pants, along the zipper, and tiptoes on each button upon his black shirt. She runs the tips of her nails along his esophagus and the rips his shirt off of him, showing his muscular stomach. Taking Diane's hands Kristopher rubs them up his stomach, over his chest and to his neck, then to his mouth. Kristopher kisses Diane's long fingers; her black nails tickle his lips. Quickly, he leans down and picks Diane up; her bare skin close to his, Kristopher lays her on her bed the black sheets bend to her body. Kristopher climbs on top of her and kisses her, more passionately then any other kiss they shared before.  
  
Staring into one another's eyes the two people make a mental connection. Smiling Kristopher leans in and sinks his ivory teeth into Diane's pulsating jugular. She blacks out shortly after. 


	6. Tasty Treat

The body that resembles Diane's awakens to a pitch-black room. Her eyes distinctly recognize Kristopher's shape across the room. Beside him lays a limp human body. "Laisé?" Kristopher whispers to the person that used to be Diane. The name sends chills down her spine and a cynical smile to her lips, she bears her fangs to Kristopher, "Yes?" her voice has a small French accent in it. The woman stands, her body is similar to Diane's but there are distinct differences, her skin is a pale gray color, her hair is pitch black, her eyes seem to be darker and have become more catlike. Muscles have been added to Laisé's body and her whole essence had become stronger and more seductive.  
  
"Hungry?" Kristopher asks the new vampire. Laisé stretches and cracks each vertebrate, glances towards Kristopher as he offers the human, "Starved." she responds. The two vampire's eyes lock as Laisé walks towards Kristopher, "I don't wish to be served. I want to hunt." The woman's accent makes her almost irresistible. Kristopher leans forward to kiss Laisé; she bites his lip drawing a bit of blood, then licks it away and walks to her closet. The man lets out a bit of a growl, hating to be tempted like that, but the sway of Laisé's hips as she walks away practically hypnotizes him and he forgets the whole thing. Being very choosy Laisé dresses herself in a short skirt and revealing top, "Lets hit the park." She tells her friend and begins to head toward her car, the first time she has left without a weapon, without a need for them.  
  
Outside the dark air that surrounds her slightly frightens the late dwellers of her apartment complex. Laisé jumps into her car and pulls out of the complex, Kristopher laughs at her speed, the feeling of invincibility makes her drive a bit crazier then usual.  
  
At the park Laisé leave Kristopher at the car, "I'll be back." She tells him and throws a kiss his way. The park is filled with the aura of weak humans and a few tasteless vampires. Her walk leads her through a group of trees, where Laisé finds a human watching a vampire feed. 'A good feast' she thinks to herself. Laisé creeps up behind the man and smells his aura; it makes her body desire him. Abruptly, Laisé sweep kicks the man bringing him to the ground, she jumps on top of him pinning him to the ground and sinks her ivory teeth into his pulsating jugular. His sweet blood fills her mouth and tantalizes her tongue.  
  
Once her prey is dead Laisé stands and turns she now faces the vampire that she resisted most she was facing her sister, Deju. "Yummy" she says as she wipes a drop of blood from her lips, and licks it from her finger. "Who do you think you are?" Deju asks sarcastically. Laisé cocks her head, "Don't you recognize your own sister?" She then bows lowly and introduces herself, "I am Laisé Arét Dové" Deviously Deju asks" Sister? My sister was a witch. You are a fledgling. Weak vampiric aura too. Means you've been changed what? About an hour or two ago?" Pretending to be hurt Laisé responds, "Not even that. Aren't you proud?" She shoots a fake smile to her sister and begins to walk towards her car. Sarcastically Deju states, "Why I think I've never been so proud. Enjoy your new life, Diane." Laisé spins around, infuriated to hear her old name, "I am Laisé, you will do well to call me that if we have a future." She instructs Deju. Then turns and returns to walking towards her car. As Laisé walks away Deju taunts her "As if you could hurt me. When we were pure witches we were equal. The difference now is that I have one hundred years worth of vampiric power and experience" she then adds, "Diane." "Well, I may not be able to beat you today, but what is better? Killing a vampire or having your sister?" Laisé says over her shoulder, she pauses a moment. A smile creeps across her lips, "I'll see you again Jennifer." She then uses her new powers to disappear from the park and reappear next to her car where Kristopher still waits. 


	7. Silly Psychic

Laisé looks into Kristopher's eyes with a stoic appearance, "I wish she'd just drink some bad blood." She whispers so only Kristopher can hear. Then she smoothly slides into the driver's seat of the car and reeves the engine. "How about we get some coffee?" Kristopher offers reassuringly. "Sure" Laisé says and pulls out of the parking space and into the deserted streets. About a block from the park, Laisé pulls into the back lot of a Starbucks and stops the car abruptly.  
  
When the two vampires enter the Starbucks they carry a desolate aura with them. Though the arrangement of colors and lively music fill the area, it would seem that someone died had anyone been there. Kristopher orders two mochas from the adolescent reading at the register. While he waits for the coffee to be made Laisé makes herself comfortable in a large plush blue chair. Quickly Kristopher brings her a coffee and sits across from her contemplating what words would sooth her from the angst she feels. "Nothing" she suddenly says. "What?" he asks throwing a baffled look her way, "There's nothing you could say to help me." She tells him and sips her coffee. Instead of trying to realize what she has said Kristopher goes on trying the figure out what's going on inside of his partners head. "Half an hour till closing" the youthful server warns a woman in colorful robes as she enters the coffee shop. "I will be but a minute." She replies with annoyance in her voice. As if nothing in the world could stop her, the woman walks towards Laisé's chair and looks at her expectantly. "Yes?" Laisé finally asks. "Do you know who I am child?" the woman asks taken aback. With a sarcastic laugh Laisé raises her eyes to meet the woman's, "You are a silly little psychic using power given to you by the goddess to earn you the easiest money in human conceivability." She instructs as she rises from her chair. Disappointed the woman took her glare from Laisé's face and sends it to the floor, "Well, I do have a message for you though," She hands Laisé a little scrap of paper. The vampire takes it and hisses at the psychic, sending her running out the door. Anxiously Kristopher tries to get a look at what it says, failing he asks, "So?" "You will be visited by a lost lover." She reads, "It's as bad as a fortune cookie. Let's go home Kris" Reluctantly he stands and they both head to Laisé's apartment.  
  
As they drive home Kristopher jokes about who it could be, Laisé laughs at his jokes but her mind is elsewhere. When they pull into the parking lot of her apartment complex they both see someone knocking on Laisé's apartment door. "Interesting" she says with curiosity, instead of sneaking up behind the stranger she uses her new vampiric powers to transport herself into the apartment. Laughing at her own creativity she opens the door as if she had been there all night. "Hell-"she tries to greet her visitor but is so startled by the man that she could not finish. 


	8. Welcome Back

When her eyes meet the eyes opposite her she suddenly becomes weak. All at once, the consequences of her choice surface and emotions of happiness, grief, fear and most of all regret begin to weigh on her shoulders. Quickly she recovers from her sudden charge of emotions and places a happy front for her visitor. "Tristin, hello. Won't you come in?" Laisé says with an enormous smile and gestures for her guest to enter. He takes one step in the door and stands close to Laisé, his hair cascades down his shoulders and his warm breath tickles her skin. "Haven't seen you in a while." Tristin leans forward and kisses his old lover on the cheek, then proceeds to the living room. Quietly, Laisé lets out a deep breath and asks with a chipper voice, "Can I get you a beer?" "Sure" he hollers from the living room as Laisé retrieve two cold bottles from her refrigerator.  
  
For a few hours Tristin and Laisé chat about there past, and Egypt. Laisé is careful not to mention her new vampiric connection. Around 5 o'clock, an eerie silence broke between the two friends. "Why did you come back, Tristin?" Laisé asks, keeping her eyes on the floor and a stoic tone in her voice. "I told you in the note I would. Also," Tristin stands in front of Laisé and lowers to his knees. "I brought you a gift." He takes a small wooden box covered in Egyptian carvings and places it on her lap. Slowly, her quivering hands open the box to reveal a red velvet lining and a silver ring. "What's this?" she asks unable to take her eyes away from the ring. "A promise, Silver rings bonded by blood." Tristin tells her as he removes the ring from it's encasing and slides it onto Laisé's cold finger. "I know what you are, I know I want to be with you, and most of all" Tristin reaches up and raises her eyes to meet his, "I know I love you." All of Laisé's restraints are eliminated and she rushes for and kisses Tristin's sweet lips, her eyes flowed blood for tears. "I want to be with you Tristin." She whispers into his ear then brings out her fangs and sinks them into his throat. Laisé changes Tristin to a vampire. 


	9. Hallow Threats

Changing Tristin was an experience Laisé could ever prepare for. His half vampiric blood filled her with more strength then her witch blood could ever provide. Although Laisé is full of this perfect ambrosia she is drained, her friend sleeps on the couch, a drop of blood on his lips from his feeding. Careful not to wake him Laisé creeps to the stairs and climbs them, retreating to her domicile. Before she is able to rest in her plush bed Laisé notices Kristopher sitting at her vanity. "I thought you went home," she says and sits beside him on the bench. "I wanted to make sure you are alright." He turns and wraps his strong arms around Laisé's petite waist. "You aren't like him, You never were human, he isn't right for you." She stands and turns to face him, "And what, you are!?! I am like him! Where do you get off acting like my father!?! Maybe I'm not human," Laisé leans in to Kristopher and begins again with a calm and lull voice, "but he's the closest thing to love I have and you will not get in my way to have him." A choleric face stared into Laisé's eyes, "I'de warn your love that you've brought him into a world that doesn't want him." Kristopher warns Laisé and disappears. "You will never touch him." She whispers to the darkness. With some reluctance Laisé decends the stairs and enters her living area. Tristin still lays on the couch, his breathing deep and unnecessary. Careful not to wake him, Laisé climbs onto the couch and lays beside him with her arms around him, "I will protect you." 


	10. Prideful Boys

The next morning Tristin wakes up, his whole body dead. Next to him lies Laisé her breath is absent and her is cold and pale. Slowly, Tristin leans over and kisses his lover on the cheek; it wakes her up and brings a silly grin to her face. "Good Morning." Tristin whispers as he moves to kiss her nose and other cheek. "It is good to wake up beside you again." Laisé says in a tired voice and picks herself up off the couch, crawling over Tristin and goes to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen lay a dead human with Kristopher's name carved into it's for arms. "Kristopher!" she whispers careful not to let Tristin hear. "Yes? My love" he taunts in her head, "Where are you?" She whispers again and drags the body toward the front door "Wherever you want me to be." He says with his gentle voice. When Laisé opens the door he bursts in past her and heads towards the living room, unable to stop him Laisé lets him go and sets the body on her porch. Quietly she says a short incantation to cover the appearance of the body and hide it from sight. "Tristin, Kristopher?" she calls out and walks towards the living room, "lets go out to breakfast and have a talk." Kristopher embellishes his face with an ill smile. "Yes, you take your car and Tristin and I will meet you there." He says eyeing Tristin as if he was about to attack. "No!" Laisé says moving between the boys, "I will go with Tristin." Tristin gently pushes her aside and replies, "No darling, I think Kristopher and I need to talk." "You don't know what you're getting yourself in to!" Laisé warns Tristin's mind. Tristin looks into her dark eyes "I'm a big boy. Don't worry." "Then I will meet both of you there?" she asks sadly. "Oh we'll be there." Kristopher says with a chuckle. Sweetly, Tristin kisses her neck and disappears.  
  
Laisé looks at Kristopher, absent tears stinging her eyes, "He isn't going to be there is he?" With his powerful arms Kristopher picks up Laisé and kisses her ear then whispers, "One of us wont." He slowly sets her down and they look into one another's dark eyes. "Then let me go with you." She pleads, "Let me see him go." Laisé sets her hands on his chest, gripping his silk shirt, "A vampire shouldn't beg, darling." With some deliberation he throws his arm around her and says resolutely, "Only because I love you." And he disappears with her. 


End file.
